


Winter is Camming

by EnkeliJaPerkele, SweetInsanityArts



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Brooklyn Boys, Bucky Barnes’s Post-Winter Soldier Hydra Revenge World Tour, Camboy Bucky Barnes, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, M/M, POV Multiple, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Recovery Bucky Barnes, Rimming, Sex Toys, Slow Build, Steve Rogers calls Bucky Barnes pet names, Underwear Kink, Up to Winter Soldier, mentions of Steve Rogers/Peggy Carter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnkeliJaPerkele/pseuds/EnkeliJaPerkele, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetInsanityArts/pseuds/SweetInsanityArts
Summary: -The fact that Bucky had gone to the length of telling Steve not only about his career, but the website from which he streamed and his channel name was what actually pushed him to look for said channel after a few hours of internal debates about the morality of it. Bucky definitely hadn’t been ashamed of his job, and given the information provided, Steve almost felt like Bucky expected him to check it out.-Bucky Barnes has freed himself from Hydra control and reclaimed his life. He makes a living as a cam boy, and avoids being outside if not for a bit of vigilante works on the side, and everything is finally stable in his life.Steve Rogers has just moved into a new apartment, and as fate wants it, he finds himself reunited with Bucky. He finds out about Bucky's work, and is intrigued.Things can go in one way and way only.





	Winter is Camming

**Author's Note:**

> When I claimed her artwork the lovely Sweet Insanity Art already had an idea for the plot. I took that bunny myself and it ended going in a pretty different direction, but we all know that we must let the bunnies run free when they are particularly stubborn...  
> There are a few non graphic mentions of violence and trauma per canon, and a short fight scene for anyone who might be not ok with it, but it's very minimal. You'll just know what tio skip when you meet it!
> 
> Thank you to SweetInsanityArt for her beautiful artwork, I hope I managed to do it justice, thank you to my beta Kuja for bearing with my super erratic writing schedule that lead to never rereading what I was sending her, and thank you to NurseDarry for offering to do a final proof read that never was to happen because I live my life on the edge of being late and being super late. And on that note, thank you to the mods for being super understanding and helpful whenever I wrote them with yet another problem.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181758810@N04/47973395031/in/dateposted-public/)

It’s hard to hide big bruises when you’re wearing nothing but lingerie, but a few bruised ribs are nothing that a good corset can’t hide. The problem was that bruised ribs tend to make it hard to breathe -and so do corsets- so the combo was definitely a killer one. Not to mention, a lot of Bucky’s clients seemed to like seeing his bare torso. And Bucky understood that, really… he was very aware of the fact that he was a fine specimen. He was already impressive before Hydra turned him into their twisted version of a super soldier, and the serum had done nothing but improve his physique.

 

Screw it. He had made more than he needed for this month, he could rest for a few days, even if had promised a show for tonight. No one could force him to work while injured or tired. In fact, no one could force him to work, period.

And wasn’t that a nice change, from being the brainwashed, abused Fist of Hydra?

 

Overcoming the number Hydra had done on his brain had been quite the process, but methodically destroying Hydra bases one by one had surely helped, and now he mostly felt like he knew himself – or at least who he used to be. The only problem was, he didn’t really feel like he still was either the fresh-faced Sargent that left Brooklyn in 1941, or the battle hardened one who fell off a train in 1945. And he sure as hell didn’t feel like the Fist of Hydra.

 

He wasn’t sure who he was anymore, he wasn’t even sure he was _someone_ anymore. He had these two lives in his head, and not only they were hardly reconcilable with one another, they also offered very little help as how to live as a normal well adapted member of current society. Also, he was on the radar of quite a few acronyms around the world, not to mention on Steve fucking Rogers’ – pig-head extraordinaire – who was clearly hell bent on finding him.

 

So, he did what he was taught to do in the army after a defeat: retreat and review. Making a base in New York had been an easy choice. Even if the city had changed a lot from his youth, it still had a positive familiarity that he couldn’t find anywhere else. And it had the added bonus of being so close under Steve’s nose that it helped him hide in plain sight. He laid low for a few months in a safe house so secret it wasn’t in the massive file dump made by Widow, and he worked on a plan. Part one was getting his memories back, which he did surprisingly well now that he wasn’t being fried every other day. Apparently his neural connection were sturdy enough that combined with his super healing even constant wiping and freezing hadn’t completely destroyed them. He still had holes, but who did remember everything? (Steve. Steve remembered everything.)

 

Part two had been a natural follow up. He knew that Steve, the Widow, the winged guy and what was left of S.H.I.E.L.D. were working on dismantling the remaining Hydra cells, but no one had a right to seek revenge as much as him, not to mention he knew of more than a few cells that weren’t on any official Hydra paper. So, that was part two. Getting the Hydra infection at least out of North and South America, considering how being a sort of wanted six-plus-feet guy with a metal arm made intercontinental traveling at the very least uncomfortable, if not downright impossible. He could stowaway on any merchant ship but it was long and tedious, especially considering how he could easily pass the info out to Steve and his friends and let them travel on their overpriced sci-fi planes to take care of it.

 

It had been an intense but profitable time that had left him with a good amount of cash and gadgets. One gadget in particular he was very happy to find in base in Brazil, a holographic sleeve to cover up his metal arm that he had used on one of his last infiltration missions. He had donated most of the money to charity, uncomfortable using blood money for himself, and that had led to part three of the plan, which was probably the hardest. Reintroduction into society, which was what he was currently working on.

 

Considering his past, while he was adequately trained to blend in for short amounts of time, he wasn’t trained for the long haul. He was an assassin first and foremost – hardly a spy – and in any case he missed the kind of life experience to keep the sort of relationships that would inevitably come his way if he had stuck with a regular job. Even so, if he wanted to live any kind of normal life, he needed a roof over his head, clothes, and regular access to food and sanitary facilities, which required either an incredibly full bank account, which was out of the question, seeing how he had donated all Hydra’s money and which would have brought attention to him in any case, or a regular income.

 

And that’s how Bucky Barnes had found himself stripping and masturbating on camera for money. And that’s where the holographic sleeve came in useful. While his arm was definitely metal at a touch, through a webcam it was completely indistinguishable from a real human limb, and there were so many ways to avoid revealing his face that that wasn’t even an issue.

 

His side job was slightly more complicated. Well, it was more of a hobby really.

 

The first time he found himself stopping a girl from being mugged in an alley behind the 7/11 where she worked he realized that yeah, the Avengers were great and all, but they didn’t have the time to defend the little people directly. Their fight was on a larger scale that didn’t leave time or space to actually fight crime in the city. And Spiderman was a cool guy but he hardly seemed to cover anything more than Queens, and New York was a Big Ass City. So Bucky started dividing his time between undressing on camera for what was by now an impressive and growing amount of strangers, and cleaning up the streets of New York from those criminals that managed to slip through the cracks.

 

The problem was that sometimes those fights had unpredictable results, like a high calibre round to the chest that had been easily stopped by his body armour, but that had left an ugly bruise on the right side of his chest that came with shortness of breath and that was going to take a few days to heal. So that’s how the decision to just rest and lay low came along, and that was why Bucky sent out a message to his subscribers that tonight’s show was cancelled, promising an extra special show next week to make up for it.

 

With this in mind he decided that he could just chill at home for a few days, finish binge watching Star Trek Voyager (which had proven to be the superior Star Trek Series, he didn’t care what the internet had to say on the matter), and finally tackling Firefly, which promised to be a gem if the rabid fandom was to be believed.

 

The only problem was that he definitely needed to stock up his fridge that right now contained only an expired carton of milk and a few sad looking vegetables. Thank god for 24/7 supermarkets! He realised that it wasn’t exactly great for the people working there, but with his hectic life and his newfound dislike for large crowds they were a lifesaver.

 

So he donned a pair of comfortable jeans, his softest t-shirt and a black baggy hoodie, wore a pair of leather gloves, and left the building, his big camping backpack on his left shoulder, avoiding his achy side. Thank god the ribs weren’t cracked, that would have been a real bitch of a situation.

 

Thinking back on it, the shot to the chest should have been a big flashing sign that that this wasn’t Bucky’s Day, because as soon as he got in view of his place with a backpack full of provisions for his planned binge watching, he noticed what the big guy with a godlike ass and what looked like some sort of military canvas bag on his shoulder patting his pockets had apparently failed to notice – a movement on his left, and the flash of what was definitely a butterfly knife being opened.

 

Cursing his bad luck, Bucky put down his shopping. He had seen the guy from the back hanging around his floor a couple of times, and he wasn’t ashamed to say that he had ogled the waist-to-shoulder ratio, and he was pretty sure that he had at least the muscle to defend himself, but the mean looking guy who was currently jumping out from behind the dumpsters looked anything but a desperate thief looking for an easy prey, so Bucky definitely felt the need to step in with a loud “Hey!”.

He was about to punch the guy straight in the face, as he turned toward him in surprise, but apparently Nice Ass Guy was a lot more agile than he looked, because it took him less than a second to turn, react, and absolutely wipe the floor with the assailant in three moves.

 

Bucky had no more than a second to gape at the pure display of skill, because as soon as the guy raised his head to look at him, he found himself face to face with Steve Motherfucking Rogers. His fight or flight reflex must just have been straight up obliterated by the shock, because before he could even begin to think about bolting away Steve had him by his arm and was pulling him back. Bucky was not above punching him to get free, but something in the stupid asshole’s face stopped him. It was the same stubborn expression he remembered seeing so many times on a much smaller, much sicker boy.

 

“You’re not going to run away again, Buck. I won’t let you.”

 

“How did you find me?”

 

“I didn’t. _You_ found _me._ ”

 

Bucky ripped his arm from Steve’s grip.

 

“Don’t play dumb with me Rogers. I’ve known you for too long; you owe me that at least.”

 

“Bucky, I wasn’t looking for you – I swear. I just moved in this building a few weeks ago. I’m literally bringing the last bag of stuff I had forgotten in my last place.”

 

And there it was. The face that would make anyone jump off a mountain onto a moving train. So fucking earnest, so fucking _honest_. And Bucky knew – used to know – Steve. And the Steve he knew wasn’t above using it to convince people to do what needed to be done, but he wasn’t a liar, and he would never try to manipulate Bucky like that. Not only Bucky knew better than to fall for it, but also because Steve was a _good man_ , and he would never do that to someone he truly cared for. And Bucky knew, deep down, that Steve still cared about him. He wouldn’t have let himself be beaten to a pulp just a short year ago if he didn’t.

 

So Bucky relaxed his body, and trusted him.

 

“That’s my building.”

 

“You’ve been living here all along?”

 

“Not all along. I moved in a few months back. And we shouldn’t be outside. This guy definitely wasn’t a random mugger.”

 

“No he’s not. He used to be on S.T.R.I.K.E. Team 1. We never found his body, so we presumed him dead. _Bad_ idea apparently, but not as bad as him coming at a super soldier with just a butterfly knife.”

 

Steve shrugged as he knelt next to the unconscious man, pulling a couple of zip ties out of his pocket and making short work of tying the guy up.

 

“Buck… You might want to go inside, I definitely have to call someone on this, and I’m pretty sure you don’t want to be here when they get here.”

 

“You won’t turn me in.” It wasn’t a question, it was a statement. Bucky knew Steve wouldn’t do it.

 

“I won’t. Just… don’t run away again. Please.”

 

And if Bucky had ever been thinking about it, Steve eyes chased away any thought of it instantly. He nodded, and turned away to pick up his backpack.

 

“Bucky… I’m in apartment 106.”

 

Bucky looked at Steve and nodded slowly, before walking to the door. He could hear Steve making the call to someone –  whoever was taking care of the last Hydra stragglers left – and he picked up the pace getting inside the building. He wanted nothing to do with whoever it was.

 

 

Once the Hydra idiot got bagged and taken away to be interrogated – by probably Nat, if things were going the way they always used to – Steve climbed tiredly the one flight of stairs to his floor. The whole meeting with Bucky had shocked him to the point of leaving him almost fully drained of energy. Months looking for him, and he had been right under his nose all of this time.

 

It made an awful kind of sense. As a matter of fact Steve would have probably done the same thing in Bucky’s place. Only, he didn’t know what Bucky’s place was anymore, because while he had managed to find very detailed files and data on what had been done to Bucky from the point of view of his tormentors, he had absolutely no idea about how all of it had affected his best friend.

 

But Bucky had seemed… fine. Maybe a little spooked, maybe a little shocked, but a very far cry from his condition when they last met. And he had definitely known who Steve was. If it was from his own memories or from research and their last meeting, Steve couldn’t know, and that really bothered him.

 

And he looked good, his hair a little bit longer, his beard too, neatly trimmed in a deliberate way that spoke volumes about how far Bucky had come from being Hydra’s weapon. Also, a beard helped to confuse facial recognition software, especially the cheaper ones used by people who didn’t work with Tony Stark, and there was no doubt that Bucky was an expert in staying hidden. Steve had first-hand experience in it actually, and he could hardly believe that it was just by chance that he had found his long lost best friend. If he hadn’t been too overwhelmed by living in the Avengers compound with all his teammates, he probably still wouldn’t have the faintest idea whether Bucky was alive or dead.

 

But that wasn’t true. He had known Bucky was alive and kicking. A whole lot of Hydra bases had been raided and packed up to be served with a neat little bow on top to him and his Hydra clean up team around North and South America, and the location of a good few more around the globe had mysteriously fallen into his or Nat’s hands in the most unlikely places or circumstances, and the main suspect for those timely deliveries had always been someone who had been on the inside but definitely wanted out. And what better candidate than Bucky?

 

Now though… Now he knew for sure that Bucky was alive and well, but he also had confirmation that Bucky had been well aware of where he was, but had been actively avoiding him. And while he was sure his friend had his good reasons, he couldn’t help but be a little hurt by it. Still, he trusted Bucky, and he trusted that he had been doing what was best for him.

 

It took an agonising week for his trust to start to waver, eaten away by the fear that Bucky just didn’t want to have anything to do with him. And then, on the eighth day, just as he had started to consider a sweep of the building to try to see if he was the only super-soldier left, there was a knock on the door, and there stood Bucky, dressed in what looked like comfortable if cheap workout clothes and with a tray of cookies in his hands.

 

“I’ve been told by Mrs. Evans next door that bringing food to new neighbours is customary.”

 

At a loss for words Steve took the tray and let Bucky in, leading the way to the kitchen, wracking his brain for the right thing to say. But what do you say to your only childhood friend who was a brainwashed assassin for the best part of a century, and who has been avoiding you since getting back to himself? Thanks to some higher power, it was Bucky who broke the silence.

 

“I should have come earlier. I’m sorry.”

 

Steve gave him a strained smile. Part of him – the selfish part, probably – wanted to agree, but his first instinct was always to protect the ones he loved. And he definitely loved Bucky.

 

“And I know you’re about to say that I’m wrong, Steve. I might have been frozen and fried for 70 years, but I know you, you self-sacrificing asshole. But I should have, and I didn’t, and I’m sorry for that because I’m sure it hurt you. So just accept my fucking apology, alright?”

 

Steve nodded, still at loss for words.

 

Bucky threw him a sideways glance and seemed to pick up on his mood, just like the good old days.

 

“I think I owe you at least an explanation Steve, and I think we should sit down for it, if that’s alright with you.”

 

That shook him from his stupor.

 

“Yes, sure. I think I’m just going to need a beer. Not that alcohol does anything these days. Want one too?”

 

“That would be great, thank you. And yeah, tell me about it… I haven’t been able to get a buzz ever since I remembered what whiskey was.”

 

“I’m going to have to hook you up with Asgardian mead. That stuff packs a punch. I mean… if you’re going to stick around?”

 

He noticed Bucky flinching at his last observation but he couldn’t find in himself to be 100% sorry for it.

 

He got to the fridge and grabbed a six pack and led the way to the living room. It was still scarcely furnished but for the basics: a couch, a coffee table, an armchair and a TV set, but it still felt a lot more like home than the lavish apartment he was assigned in the Avengers compound, not to anyone’s fault but himself.

 

He put the beers on the table and sat himself in the armchair, an old thing that he had found in a flea market in his last months in DC. It was rickety and pretty ugly to be fair, but ridiculously comfy and big enough for a super soldier to curl up on when needed.

 

Bucky sat himself somewhat rigidly on the couch, and grabbed his own beer.

 

“Listen, I know you probably expect me to have questions, and I have them, but right now I’m just going to have to ask you to talk, because I honestly wouldn’t know where to start.”

 

Bucky sighed and sipped his beer.

 

“I understand. But just so I know what the common ground is, I’m going to have to ask what you know about what Hydra did to me.”

 

“…Enough. I know about the enhancements of course, and I know they brainwashed you and kept you frozen when they didn’t need you.”

 

He knew a whole lot more than that, but as long as it didn’t turn relevant to the current discussion he definitely wasn’t going to bring up the Kennedy assassination… _assassinations_ really, if Hydra’s files were to be believed. And he _definitely_ wasn’t going to bring up Howard’s death.

 

“If you know just half of what I think you know, then there’s a lot more to it than that.”

 

“Let’s start with the assumption that I know at least as much as you do about your time as a Hydra’s prisoner, and if it turns out to be wrong we’ll deal with it when it happens.”

 

“Hydra’s prisoner… I guess it sounds better than ‘agent’. Or asset. Or _assassin_.”

 

“Mostly because all of those words imply choices and agency on your part, which I’m lead to believe you didn’t have – correct me if I’m wrong?”

 

“I still did it all, Steve. No matter if I didn’t know what it meant, or the consequences of my actions.”

 

“If you want to argue about your role in what happened to you, you chose the wrong person Buck – and the old nickname slipped out so easily it physically hurt – As long as you can’t prove me you were in full possession of your faculties then I’m not going to accept any sort of responsibility on your part.”

 

And maybe it was just his usual stubbornness and blind loyalty, as Peggy used to call it back in the day, but he believed in every word he said, even if standing in front of him sat a man whose killings had shaped history toward a fascist utopian nightmare that had barely been avoided.

 

“You’re a piece of work Steve, you know that?”

 

“I know. You’ve told me enough times for it to sink in.”

 

Bucky smiled, a little sadly.

 

“I know. I remember.”

 

“This… I have to ask you this before anything else. What do you remember?”

 

“Everything. I mean - everything after I got the serum, and what I guess would be normal to remember before that. You know how it works, right?”

 

“I do.”

 

“But I had to work to get there. It took me a while to get the memories back, and then put them back together. Also, I’m pretty sure I had to regrow a few brain cells here and there. Repeated electrocution can’t be a good thing for the brain.”

 

And didn’t that hurt? Hearing Bucky talk about something so tragic that happened to him with this sort of detachment. And it hurt both because the thought of Bucky suffering this much was painful, sure, but also because it was such a _Bucky_ thing to do. From when they were kids and Bucky got punished for ending fights that Steve started, to the dark humour that he developed after Azzano, Bucky had always pushed away bad events just like that, even the most traumatic ones. He acknowledged that they happened, but he refused to give them power over him. At least, while he was conscious and aware of himself. Steve still remembered waking up during the night in the forests of Germany to the muffled screams of his best friend trapped in a nightmare.

 

“So let’s say that I know what happened before you dragged me out of the Potomac. What happened after?”

 

“I thought you didn’t know where to start asking questions.”

 

“Well, apparently I do.”

 

“You are still such a punk Steve. _Such_ a punk.”

 

And Steve couldn’t help it.

 

“Fuck Bucky, I missed you so much. Where the fuck have you been this year and a half?”

 

And Bucky seemed taken aback by his outburst.

 

“I just… I had to take care of myself Steve.”

 

And didn’t that hurt.

 

“I could have helped.” Said Steve, squaring his shoulders.

 

“You could have, but I needed to do it on my own, and on my own terms.”

 

And then Bucky started to talk, and to tell him about how hard it had been to get back to himself, sort out his memories, and find the person he was now, and how ashamed he had been to have done everything he had done under Hydra’s mind control, proud he was every time he managed to put small pieces back together until the picture had been complete, and how he just had to get back to Hydra on his own where he could, and how he had finally found a place for himself in the world, independent from anyone and everything.

 

“I could finally stand on my own two feet Steve – provide for myself, to live how I want, with no one telling me what to do and when to do it, and without having to worry about how my actions affect others before doing anything. And I’m sorry I haven’t reached out to you in any way except on the intelligence front, but I just… I just couldn’t take care of myself in the right way, the way I deserved to if I had to worry about how it would have affected you. Because we both know that I just can’t _not_ worry about you when you’re around. It’s the one thing that has been hardwired into my brain stronger than anything else. It’s the one thing that made me break decades of conditioning Steve. It’s the one thing that brought me back from the dead, but it’s also something that would have made recovery just that much harder. Oh come on no… why the fuck are you crying, you punk? I swore to myself I wasn’t going to cry.”

 

And Steve, who hadn’t realised until that moment that there were tears streaming down his face, couldn’t do anything but get up from his seat, and bodily lift Bucky in a bear hug that broke the dam between them and had the other man crying like a baby too.

 

“I fucking missed you, you jerk! Don’t you dare disappear again because I swear to god I’m going to find you and kick your ass so bad you’re going to miss the war.” Steve managed to say between the tears, as Bucky hugged him as if his life depended on it.

 

 

Getting back to a place where both Steve and Bucky were generally comfortable with each other took a while; a few stinted meals, a number of tentative coffees, but after a few weeks Steve finally got the feeling that his best friend was finally back, and this time for good. Bucky was still less chatty than before, and had definitely lost all the levity that so many times had helped Steve pull through so many bad situations back before the war, even if some of it had already been lost during the war itself. He was more contemplative, even soft spoken. But to be fair, Steve had always been the hot head of the two, and Bucky the voice of reason, so it wasn’t that much of a surprising change.

 

Steve had decided to keep the fact that he was living in the same building as the Winter Soldier from his team for a number of reasons, starting with Bucky asking him not to.

 

“I’ll turn myself in when I’m ready, Steve, I promise. I just need to live my life for a little bit first.”

 

And there was another fundamental reason for Steve’s choice: Bucky wasn’t dangerous to anyone who wasn’t Hydra. And most importantly Steve had long ago decided that he didn’t care what Bucky had done in the hands of those Nazi fuckers. A gun is not responsible for the actions of whoever shoots it, and neither should a long serving brainwashed POW be held responsible for actions he was merely used as a tool to perform. But Steve wasn’t naïve enough to believe that everyone (Tony especially) was going to share his views, so he was perfectly fine with Bucky living tucked away in a shabby Brooklyn apartment, far away from tribunals, the army, and whoever could decide to put him through a trial.

 

And keeping the secret wasn’t easy, not when his team – his friends really – were a bunch of nosy assholes who were likely to bug his apartment if they didn’t get satisfactory answers to their questions.

 

There had been a couple close calls with Nat – who was less intent in finding him a date these days, but who was still way too interested in his love life – when the spy in her really showed itself after Steve spent what she considered far too long messaging Bucky rather than giving his full attention to the new Avengers recruits. Wasn’t it weird that the first thought Natasha had was about a secret beau, rather than a friendship?

 

The best thing was how Bucky and him just seemed to jump straight back into old habits, where one would just show up at the other’s door unannounced, only now they could easily do it with a few beers or something to munch on over a movie. No matter how Steve missed some aspects of the 30s and 40s, he couldn’t deny his life was much easier now, barring the odd alien invasion and fascist infiltrations at work.

 

It was on one of those visits that Steve found out about Bucky’s source of income. When he rang the door with a bottle of bourbon in his hands, Bucky had opened the door straight out of the shower, a towel slung low over his waist, his hair dripping on his shoulder, and his pupils slightly dilated. Which shouldn’t have affected Steve as much as it did.

 

What really affected Steve had been a large blue dildo drying in the shower when he had gone to the bathroom later in the evening, and considering how little brain-to-mouth filter he had he couldn’t avoid blurting something stupid about it to Bucky, who got as red as a tomato and then went on to explain to Steve that he had always held a torch for both teams, and that he had found out that working as what was apparently called a cam-boy had a number of perks, starting from it being reasonably lucrative, and ending with being able to avoid being found by the government, in his case.

 

And while Steve had found men attractive before, he hadn’t really stopped to think about it. It wasn’t because he ever thought it was unnatural as everyone seemed to think. He did grow up in Red Hook after all. But back in the day, the mere idea of fooling around with guys felt dangerous, especially since being petite had already given him enough beatings for being a ‘fucking fairy’ as it was, and after he got big he had his eyes and heart very much set on Peggy. These days, while he rationally knew that as Peggy herself said, he was absolutely free to live his own life with everything it entailed, he still felt like mourning for the chances lost, and while he wasn’t inexperienced in the sex department thanks to a few of the USO girls throwing themselves at him while on tour during the war, and some one night stands here and there in the past few years, he hadn’t really indulged in any thoughts about men. Well okay, that wasn’t strictly true. He had definitely indulged in thoughts (Hello, Thor!), but never acted on them, perhaps still afraid of the social implications, or maybe just ashamed of his own inexperience.

 

But somehow, as Bucky explained the whole thing to him, he couldn’t help but to think about him all sweaty, spread out on his bed, fucking himself with that damned blue dildo, and getting a little bit jealous of those people who had been watching him from behind the safety of their monitors. And wasn’t that new?

 

Rationally, Steve had always known Bucky was a handsome guy. Tall, well built from running track in school, and working at the docks later, and always well kept, with charm and wits to spare; he always had girls fawning over him and Steve had always understood that, and never really begrudged him. He was conscious of what little those girls saw in himself. But maybe it was that old nightmare about being found out, beaten and left for dead in an alley, or maybe it was growing up almost like brothers since childhood, but he never lingered on it.

 

And yet, there he was now, feeling his cheeks heat and his cock twitch at the idea of watching his best friend masturbating for an audience.

 

The fact that Bucky had gone to the length of telling Steve not only about his career, but the website from which he streamed and his channel name was what actually pushed him to look for said channel after a few hours of internal debates about the morality of it. Bucky definitely hadn’t been ashamed of his job, and given the information provided, Steve almost felt like Bucky expected him to check it out.

 

Which was what brought him to sitting at his desk with a porn website opened on his laptop. He had considered sitting on his couch or bed, but that had felt like pushing it firmly into a sex thing rather than a curiosity thing, which Steve was sternly reminding himself this obviously was. So, here he was on a moderately uncomfortable desk chair, looking at Bucky’s main page. It actually was a far more tasteful website than he expected from his own experience as a consumer of online porn, which filled him with a strange sense of relief. The bio was short and to the point – flirty, but assertive – pure Bucky style, and the pictures of Bucky’s naked body were raunchy enough to tempt but not vulgar, which was something Steve sometimes found unappealing at first blush. Call him old-fashioned. Also, Steve lost a few seconds appreciating the quality of the holographic sleeve Bucky had told him about. He went on to create a user profile required to access to the content, using the card he regularly used for his less wholesome internet endeavours. It took him a few moments to think about a username, but then decided to stick with the simplest possible, going for Grant97. Once all the billing information was entered he could finally move on to choosing the entertainment for the night.

 

The warmth in his cheeks from the image of Bucky fucking himself with the blue dildo was still too fresh in mind to click on the newest stream, so he chose an older one labelled “Fucking my favourite toy”, which turned out to be a clear fleshlight attached to a massage wand.

 

The video started with Bucky in frame from his shoulders down, naked and reclining on a bunch of fluffy pillows on his bed, already hard. Wasn’t that a pretty cock – lean and long, uncircumcised much like Steve’s own, the pink tip just showing at the end of the foreskin as Bucky stroked himself. What an image. This was starting to look like a very bad idea for his sanity.

 

Bucky went on to talk to his viewers, much more collected than a man stroking his dick online had any right to be, greeting new people, and giving shout-outs to returning subscribers. It took a couple of minutes before the real show began, and a clear fleshlight attachment on the Hitachi massage wand made its appearance. And that’s when Bucky started to lose coherence. Steve was mesmerised by the way the toy simultaneously worked and kept Bucky’s dick visible, so much so that he could barely blink for the fear of losing a single pearl of precome dripping from his best friend’s cock, or the way his abs clenched when he hit a particularly good spot and Bucky’s breath caught. The breathy moans and gasps that left his mouth didn’t help Steve at all, but it was when Bucky, dick leaking and breath stuttering completely removed the wand just a second before coming – making it clear he was edging himself – that Steve had to abandon his charade of just being curious. His own dick was rock hard, and a wet patch was starting to show through his sweats.

 

His libido had definitely been juiced up along with the rest of him after the serum, and edging was one of the things that really did it for him. Considering how Bucky had received a similar procedure, it was reasonable to think that he would be equally as sensitive as Steve.

 

He managed to survive through another ten minutes of Bucky bringing himself to the very brink of orgasm only to deny it at the last instant, before Steve eventually broke, quickly pushed aside the band of his sweatpants and took out his cock, gripping it tightly in his hand, and started stroking it in time with what Bucky was doing on the screen. Bucky led Steve through two ruined orgasms before finally allowing himself release, and Steve – wrecked himself – gave in and came all over his chest.

 

It was one of those orgasms that leave you completely spaced out for a few seconds, ears ringing, trying to catch your breath as white spots dance in front of your eyes. It was one of the best orgasms Steve had ever had while watching porn, and though Steve could hear a stern voice that sounded worryingly like Sam telling him that he should probably feel ashamed at having just masturbated to a video of his best friend, it still left Steve craving for more.

 

And that’s how Grant97 became one of The_Willing_Soldier’s subscribers.

 

 

If Bucky had said that when he told Steve about his channel he hadn’t at least hoped for his best friend to be interested in it – and possibly watch it – it would have been a lie. What he hadn’t expected had been for Steve to immediately become a faithful lurking subscriber. And he had no doubts at all that Grant97 was him. For starters the dork had subscribed straight away on the same day as their conversation, which was flattering, really. Not to mention it was a typical ‘act now and think later’ thing that was so typical of Steve.

 

The username had been a dead giveaway, too, considering it was simply Steve’s middle name and his age. And the fact that Bucky could see his subscribers IP in case he needed to block them, and had recognised Steve’s IP definitely helped.

 

He waited a few weeks for Steve to say anything about it before he started becoming impatient. He knew Steve was enjoying his content, or he wouldn’t have continued to watch his videos – sometimes even rewatching them – so he didn’t understand why he wasn’t saying anything. It took some time for it to click.

 

Steve wasn’t the blushing virgin this era seemed to believe – that had been taken care of way before he got to Europe during the war. Put a prime slab of All-American Beef among a few dozen girls, and there was no way that at least one of those wasn’t going to go for the kill, especially considering how prim and proper Steve was when interacting with the ladies. No, Steve Rogers wasn’t a virgin, and he certainly wasn’t a prude. What he still had been back in the day was painfully clumsy and shy in his desires, like some of those golden retriever puppies the richer folks were starting to have back home. Even when Peggy had given him her complete and absolute attention, Steve had taken his sweet time to find the courage to go for what he wanted.

 

Bucky had no reason to believe that Steve had changed in any way since then. During their many heart-to-hearts, Steve had never talked about anyone, man or woman, in a way that might hint at a romantic interest, so it was unlikely for his romantic habits to have changed in the meantime. Bucky was going to have to take the lead here for once in his life, and wasn’t that a terrifying thought?

 

Bucky had flirted with many people in his life – for himself and for Steve as well – and he had never feared rejection or worried for his own pride. He had always – from what he could remember anyway – been very aware that if one girl wasn’t going to be into him there was at least two others who would be. Sure, the fact that most girls found him attractive growing up helped with that, but he also had never found someone who had captured his interest at a level that it would make a rejection seem the end of the world. But now, with Steve? No matter how clear-cut the situation seemed to be, there was always a risk.

 

Bucky knew he liked both men and women from a very young age, but it had been hard to accept at first. That was part of the reason why he had chased so many skirts back in the day, until he had found himself face to face with an unsuspecting couple of guys risking a smooch behind a pile of barrels back at the docks. The way they looked at each other, the way they were whispering sweet nothings to each other, nothing in it screamed _perversion_ or _sin_ the way the priests and little old hags seemed so fond of crying about as soon as a man looked a little better groomed than he should have.

 

Bucky wasn’t experienced in relationships with men – hell, he hardly was experienced in relationships that lasted more than a few weeks – but he was experienced in _Steve_ , and he knew one thing for sure. Here in the new world there was no one else he wanted to share his life with, the same way it was back when they were growing up. Only this time he didn’t envision two apartments filled with laughter and children as he and Steve lived happily with their wives. Now he imagined only one apartment, and no wives; only him and Steve, together. And that was scary.

 

But if there was one thing that both Steve and Bucky had in common, it was stubbornness once they had set their mind to something. And courage. Bucky wasn’t going to let fear stand between himself and a happier life with Steve.

 

So he made plans, and he started laying out some bait for Steve, to see what he could use to get him to bite. He started to talk more casually about his job, to touch Steve more, and to let his touches linger, slowly, moving up to openly – if halfway jokingly – flirting with him. And Steve, god bless that big oblivious idiot, while he reciprocated the flirting and the touching gladly, didn’t really seem to notice the bait leading to something more.

 

So Bucky decided it was time to put his head down and go all-in. If Steve wasn’t going to take a hint, then Bucky was going to make a point he couldn’t possibly miss.

 

They were having dinner at Steve’s place, sprawled on the couch in each other’s space as had become their habit, a movie playing unnoticed on the screen as they were reminiscing about a particularly embarrassing story of Dum Dum trying to hit on a French Resistance girl when Bucky swooped in for the kill.

 

“I really wish it was accepted back then to hit on other men, like it is now.”

 

“Well, we know that a lot of soldiers kept each other warm in the trenches.”

 

“Yeah, the whole ‘don’t ask, don’t tell’ bullshit. But it would have been so much better if people could have talked freely about it rather than guessing and hoping. I mean, I would have had you bend me over a table the first night back at camp, I swear to god. You were a fucking _apparition_ in that nazi freakshow lab.”

 

Steve choked on his drink.

 

“I mean, I would have probably had to fight with Peggy for you, but I’m pretty sure we could have come to a mutually beneficial arrangement. I always thought she was too smart and open-minded for her own good, and definitely way ahead of her time.”

 

The deep flush on Steve face could be attributed to the choking, but Bucky knew Steve, and he knew very well that it wasn’t _only_ that. Steve wasn’t one to shy away from a challenge, and Bucky knew full well that his challenge had been accepted. Steve confirmed it when he replied:

 

“We would have definitely had a good time. Peggy knew exactly what she wanted, what she liked, and how to get it.”

 

“Well, that was a chance lost.”

 

Bucky looked at Steve straight on before enunciating very clearly.

 

“I think we shouldn’t waste any more time, Steve.”

 

He could clearly see Steve’s Adam’s apple as he swallowed.

 

“I know you’re been watching my videos, Steve. Now, don’t get me wrong, but I think that regularly paying money to watch someone get off on camera isn’t something that you do because you’re curious, or because you don’t like it. And I was waiting for you to make a move – even just asking me about it – but you haven’t, and I’m tired of _waiting_. I think that you’re the last good thing left in my life, and I don’t want to keep on wondering what it could be between the two of us. I want to know. So, this is me taking a step.”

 

The fact that Steve hadn’t moved from their point of contact had given Bucky hope and courage, but Steve just stared at him in silence for long enough to have him start doubting himself. But then all of a sudden Steve was up in his space and kissing him and oh… Steve was _kissing_ him.

 

The kiss was all Steve – passionate, assertive, and so _so_ sure, but with a hint of lightness that came from knowing what it was to be frail, to have larger people moving into your space uninvited. So Bucky did the only thing that his brain could think of, and straddled Steve, pushing back and licking his lips to ask for access, which was immediately and happily granted.

 

Now, Bucky was a realist and he had always scoffed at those who talked about fireworks and bells and all that shit when describing a good kiss, but for a second, when Steve’s tongue pushed back against his own, it did almost feel like lightning, and time actually did seem to stop.

 

It was Steve who finally broke the kiss, looking flushed and pleased as punch.

 

“I feel like I should have done this weeks ago.”

 

Bucky could only grin and plant a smooch on him, to try and wipe the smug grin off his face.

 

“I should definitely just have come back to your place as soon as I was finished with your first video. I almost did, because damn, it was so hot. _You’re_ so hot.”

 

And then Steve was kissing him again, pawing clumsily at his back, until one hand settled on his neck and one dangerously close to his ass. Bucky groaned and pushed himself closer to Steve, grabbing his shirt in the metal hand and throwing his flesh arm around Steve’s neck.

 

“You like that yeah? I wonder what it was. Was it the blue dildo video I had just uploaded? Did you like to watch me fuck myself on a big blue cock, moaning like a slut?”

 

Steve groaned and bit his lower lip.

 

“I fucking downloaded the blue dildo video, it made me come so hard _so_ many times Buck, but it wasn’t that one. It was actually the one with the cocksleeve, with you edging yourself. You were so pretty – all hot and bothered, your gorgeous cock leaking. The mouth on you Buck, I swear to god…”

 

“Yes? You liked it? You’d like to make me work for it, get me there over and over again before you finally let me come?”

 

This time Steve actually grunted, and Bucky could feel his dick give a strong twitch under his ass.

 

“God I want to do it so bad – want you to do it to me. Fuck Bucky, I _want_ so much. You make me want so much, it’s almost like when I first got the serum, I just can’t keep my hands off myself.”

 

“You think of me when you touch yourself? Think of what you could do to me?”

 

Steve groaned again, than moved his hands under Bucky’s ass, and two seconds later had him pinned under his body, back pressed into the couch. Which quite frankly was hotter than it had any business being, considering how Bucky was a built guy himself with an incredibly heavy metal arm, with equally heavy metal implants in his spine and skeleton to keep it in place.

 

“I _do_ think of what I could do to you. Of how I would make you moan, of how pretty you would look covered up – with my come mixed with yours. Of how much prettier all the noises you make would be when I’m pulling them out of you myself. You have _no idea_ what you do to me.”

 

“Well, I have at least one pretty good idea pressed right into my stomach, big guy. And I’m definitely not opposed to getting to know it better, but I’d rather take it slow instead of just rolling around on the couch for our first time.”

 

“You sound like you have a plan.”

 

“Oh, no, you’re the man with a plan. I have _ideas._ ”

 

“And what would those ideas be?”

 

“Why don’t you go and take a shower first, and meet me at my place in half an hour.” Bucky said, before pulling Steve down for a gentle kiss.

 

“I can do that.”

 

“Good. Now get going. I have preparations to make.”

 

As soon as Bucky got to his apartment he jumped in the shower to quickly wash the day off, and went straight to his kinky drawer, picking up the few things he had been thinking about wearing for Steve all day long. He knew Steve, and he knew that he had always had a thing for lingerie. He still remembered how Steve couldn’t stop going on about how gorgeous Peggy’s legs looked in her stockings – the only time he let anything slip about what was going on between the two of them.

 

He put on a pair of fishnets that he fully expected Steve to rip off of him later, his tiniest black panties, his favourite black harness and then decided to go the extra mile with a pair of black thigh-high stiletto boots that had made their debut in a recent video he knew Steve had enjoyed more than just a couple of times.

 

He was barely finished zipping the left boot when he heard the door to his apartment open and Steve call out to him.

 

“In the bedroom.” He called, checking himself one last time in the mirror, and lying down on the bed.

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181758810@N04/47973319897/in/dateposted-public/)

 

Bucky knew he had made a good choice when Steve entered the room and whatever he was about to say turned into a choked noise in the back of his throat.

 

“I thought I’d dress for the occasion.”

 

When he saw that Steve seemed to be stuck to the spot, he smiled and got off the bed, stalking toward him until they were chest to chest. He languidly threw his arms around Steve’s neck and kissed him, filthily.

 

“So, you like the outfit?” He whispered, his mouth a hair away from Steve’s.

 

That seemed to wake Steve from his stupor. He pulled Bucky even closer, his hands roughly grabbing his ass, and kissed him passionately, all tongue and teeth.

 

Bucky moaned loudly – mind blanking for a second – and ground hard against Steve, who hummed in appreciation.

 

 “I love the outfit. But I have a feeling I’m going to love getting it off you even more.”

 

He started pushing Bucky back toward the bed, where he had him sit down before kneeling in front of him and parting his legs.

 

“You are so hot Bucky. You have no idea the things I want to do to you. And you made yourself so pretty for me.”

 

“I remembered you liked a good set of lingerie.”

 

“So good for me…” Steve said, and started to kiss Bucky’s thigh at the edge of the boot, his hands coming up in a caress over his leg until he reached the zipper, which he slowly started to pull. As he slowly dragged it down he pressed kisses to the skin he was uncovering, until he finally got to the knee. He lifted Bucky’s feet, and went on to kiss his exposed leg, stopping with a soft kiss on his ankle right before removing the boot. He then went on to give the other leg the same treatment, as Bucky stared at him with hooded eyes, goosebumps raising his skin as Steve fluttered his lips down his legs.

 

Once the boots were out of the way Steve looked up at Bucky.

 

“What do you want, sweetheart?”

 

“Whatever you want to give me.”

 

“Lie down for me.”

 

Bucky moved up the bed and laid back comfortably on the pillows. Steve got up and removed his t-shirt, uncovering miles of unblemished skin. It made Bucky’s mouth go instantly dry.

 

Steve got on his knees on the bed and moved to hover over Bucky.

 

“I know you’ve heard it hundreds of times, but you’re so gorgeous. You’re perfect.”

 

“You’re one to talk.”

 

“Me? Just super-juice and dumb luck, but you? You’ve always been lovely.”

 

And Bucky wanted to contradict him, he really did, but then Steve was kissing him again, and he stopped caring, because if Steve could kiss him like this, maybe he could truly believe he was lovely for a while.

 

Steve’s hands roamed over his chest, until they gripped the harness, pulling at it.

 

“You drive me crazy you know? All those nights spent watching you, wishing I could touch. You have no idea what you do to me.”

 

He was whispering against Bucky’s neck, and he started to kiss it, biting gently at the soft spot where it met the jaw, making Bucky shudder. It made Steve bolder, and he bit down harder. Bucky hoped he was lucky enough to have a mark left for him to enjoy in the mirror when this was done.

 

Steve’s mouth started travelling lower, until it reached his chest, and he bit down, hard enough to hurt.

 

“Again.”

 

Steve moved to a pebbled nipple and bit again, making Bucky moan loudly, and then soothed the ache with a soft lap of the tongue before moving lower, and lower – a bite here, a kiss there – tracing Bucky’s abs with his tongue, and Bucky didn’t dare to do anything but grip tightly onto Steve as he lavished him with attention.

 

Steve finally reached the top of Bucky’s panties, right next to where Bucky’s cock was stretching the fabric obscenely. The panties were black satin, shiny and soft, and Steve looked up at Bucky before he licked a slow line up Bucky’s covered cock, before mouthing the head through the fabric, staring him straight in the eyes.

 

“One day I’ll have you beg for me to let you come, baby, but not tonight. Tonight you’re coming as many times as you want.”

 

Bucky would have been ashamed of the whine that left his mouth as his cock gave a twitch and a drop of precome dampened the cloth covering it. He had many fantasies in his head about Steve and how exactly this was going to go, but he wasn’t expecting Steve to be so assertive from the start, and damn if it wasn’t really doing it for him.

 

Steve lowered Bucky’s panties and stockings just enough to free his cock and kissed the tip, before licking at Bucky’s slit. He took it in his hand and spread the precome leaking down the shaft as he started pumping slowly, kissing the skin of Bucky’s abdomen.

 

“Just tell me what you want, and I’ll give it to you.”

 

“Everything. Everything you wish to give me Steve.” Bucky replied, moving a hand to caress Steve’s face.

 

“Just tell me if you don’t like something.”

 

Steve kissed the palm of his hand before smiling and sucking the head of his cock. He started a slow and languid rhythm, tonguing the underside of the shaft as his hand kept massaging what didn’t fit in his mouth.

 

And either the serum had made Steve an excellent cocksucker, or this wasn’t the first time Steve had a cock in his mouth, because there was no way someone who had never sucked dick could possibly do what he was doing. Bucky didn’t know whether to be grateful or jealous of whoever had come before him.

 

Steve slowly started to take in more and more, until he no longer needed to use his hand. When his lips reached the base of Bucky’s dick, Bucky let out a choked-out sound, and fisted his hair, as Steve swallowed around him, before coming up for air, gently kissing up the shaft.

 

“I love the sounds you make.”

 

“Not gonna lie, I love the way you suck cock.” Bucky replied, slightly breathless.

 

Steve huffed out a laugh before going back to sucking Bucky off, picking up a faster tempo, and Bucky could only hold on for the ride, small sighs and moans leaving his mouth every time Steve did something particularly wicked with his tongue.

 

He was on the verge of coming when he pulled Steve’s hair to get his attention. Steve let himself be lifted from his cock and looked at him, questioning.

 

“I don’t want to come like this. I want this to be about the both of us.”

 

“Bucky, you can rest assured that I enjoy sucking your cock very much.”

 

Bucky rolled his eyes, and with a quick show of strength had Steve lying on his back as he straddled him. He ground down with intent, his cock bobbing with it as Steve watched, transfixed.

 

“You asked me what I wanted, and I don’t want to come with my cock in your mouth. I want to come with your cock inside me.”

 

Steve groaned and squeezed Bucky’s waist, pushing back against the grinding. Bucky bent down to hover over Steve, and bit his ear.

 

“And I want you to rip my stockings and fuck me until I can’t even remember my name.”

 

He moved up just in time to see Steve’s pupils dilate, and then he was lying on the bed again, as Steve manhandled him onto his stomach.

 

“These will have to go then.” Steve growled, as he ripped off the panties.

 

“Hey, I liked that pair!”

 

“Too late. I’ll buy you another pair.”

 

“Punk.”

 

“Jerk.”

 

And Bucky felt his heart skip a beat at the familiarity of it. They insulted each other so much growing up that Punk and Jerk were endearments at this point – nicknames. He didn’t have a lot of time to dwell on the past though, because Steve was on his ass, and he was kneading his cheeks, separating them to expose his hole, and blowing on it. It made Bucky shiver, and his skin prickle with goosebumps.

 

“You already worked yourself open for me. So pretty.”

 

And then Steve’s tongue was on him, and if Bucky thought that Steve was wicked at sucking cock, he had another revelation when it came to Steve eating ass.

 

Steve went in full face, lapping as his hole hungrily, his tongue dipping inside Bucky from time to time, and Bucky could feel himself getting wetter and wetter.

 

And then Steve was gently swatting his ass as his tongue plunged in deeper than ever, and Bucky’s brain short-circuited. He could feel his stockings pushing inside by the movements of Steve’s tongue, and wasn’t that a new sensation? He pushed back against Steve, and felt himself being lifted up as if he weighed nothing. He never wanted to be in another position but this: face down and ass up, Steve fucking him with his tongue and squeezing his ass cheeks hard enough to bruise.

 

“God, your _ass,_ Bucky. I swear.” Steve grunted, his voice gruff, and then without another word went back at it like a man possessed.

 

Bucky was again on the edge of coming, when Steve stopped and without a word ripped the stockings in one violent movement from thigh to ankle.

 

“I’m gonna fuck you so good, Buck.”

 

Bucky moaned, and he heard the sound of Steve’s jean zipper. His weight lifted from the bed strictly for the second it took him to remove them, and then Steve was plastered against his back, his hard cock nestled between Bucky’s ass cheeks, rutting slowly. It felt thick and hot, and Bucky moaned again, reciprocating with his hips.

 

“How many fingers did you give yourself baby? I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

“Just two. I didn’t have a lot of time.”

 

“That won’t do, baby. I’m going to open you slow and good. Where’s your lube?”

 

“Under the pillow.”

 

Steve shifted briefly to retrieve the lube, and Bucky lifted himself on his arms, turning his head to watch him. _God_ , he was gorgeous. Had Bucky told him yet? He needed to tell him.

 

“You are so gorgeous Steve. You have _no_ idea how hot you are.”

 

Steve smiled at him, lube in hand, and it was radiant.

 

“Lie down baby, I want to see your face.”

 

Bucky smiled back, and moved himself to lie comfortably among the pillows where he had started.

 

Bucky smiled back, and moved himself to lie back comfortably on the pillows, where he had started. Steve knelt between his spread thighs, and bent down to kiss him, caressing his legs and bending them at the knee. He started kissing down Bucky’s neck, and Bucky heard the snip of the lube cap, and then two slick fingers prodding at his hole.

 

Steve started out gently, massaging the rim and just barely pushing inside, but soon he was knuckle deep, stretching with intent, and Bucky’s breath picked up. Then Steve pushed against his prostate to start massaging it, and his breath caught in a deep moan.

 

“More, Steve, _more_.”

 

And Steve obliged, adding a third finger, scissoring them, and working Bucky open little by little. He stopped just long enough to add a bit of lube, and then Bucky felt four fingers pushing inside him, and he threw back his head, whispering a soft “Fuck”.

 

Steve picked the harness with his clean hand and bent down to kiss Bucky filthily.

 

“You’re so good Buck, you open so good for me, and make such pretty noises.” He whispered against his mouth, as he massaged Bucky sweet spot with intent.

 

“You feel so good Steve; want you inside me, come on, - want to feel your cock.”

 

Steve lifted himself up and looked at Bucky. Bucky felt thoroughly debauched in the best way, all spread out for Steve to look at, his ass dripping lube. His eyes zeroed in on Steve’s cock, and _Jesus_ , if it wasn’t serum-enhanced its size probably explained while Steve had been so small back in the day, growing a dick like that. It stood tall and proud, thicker than Bucky’s by a good half an inch; slightly curved upwards, the head pink and leaking.

Bucky surged up to kiss Steve, and grabbed his dick, pumping slowly.

 

“I want you to bend me over, take that big dick of yours and ruin me.”

 

And Steve obliged, manhandling Bucky on his hands and knees. And Steve throwing him around? Never going to get old.

He looked back to watch Steve cover himself in lube, and then Steve was holding him by his hips, his dick sliding between Bucky’s ass cheeks, until the head caught against his hole, and Steve took himself in hand and slowly started to push.

 

Steve was pushing slowly but insistently, and Bucky let his head drop and started to push back until he felt Steve’s head slip in, and no toy ever could compare to the sensation. It was hot and hard, stretching him deliciously despite Steve’s careful preparations.

 

Steve didn’t allow his cock fully inside, before he pulled out, and began a slow but steady rhythm, pushing a little bit further with every pump of his hips. Bucky began to see stars.

 

“Oh god, yeah so good Steve. Feel so good filling me up.”

 

“Yeah? You like it baby? Like my cock deep inside you?”

 

“I do, I _do_. I want more.”

 

It seemed to be the thing Steve was waiting for, because with a hard push that cut off Bucky’s breath he seated himself fully inside Bucky, pulling him back by broad hands on his hips.

“You feel good too baby, still so tight around me, and so warm.”

 

“Fuck me Steve. Please. Hard.”

 

And Steve started a more punishing rhythm, holding Bucky still and pounding him like his life depended on it. Bucky let himself go, moaning and groaning, and calling Steve’s name like a prayer, until a particular strong push against his prostate made his arms give out. He dropped onto the bed with a guttural moan that only seemed to further encourage Steve, who grabbed him by the strap of the harness crossing Bucky’s back and pulled him up against his chest before hugging him close, his hips never faltering.

 

Steve’s chest was scalding hot to the touch, and Bucky could feel his breath as Steve whispered filth into his ear.

.

“So good to me, Bucky, just made to take my cock, I never want to be not fucking you.”

 

The new position had Steve’s cock dragging against Bucky’s sweet spot with every thrust and Bucky was high with pleasure, as Steve hugged his thighs and pounded into him. And Bucky’s legs started to feel weak too, and soon he found his whole weight held up by the incredible strength in Steve’s arms. Steve was holding him so tight as he pulled him down onto his cock, and Bucky finally lost control, a constant high pitched moan leaving his mouth. He was close - so close, and if this was how the first time with Steve was going to be, then he couldn’t _wait_ to find out what the future had in store for them.

 

“So good Bucky, you’re going to make me come so hard, baby. I’m close.”

 

“Close too Steve. Fuck me, fuck me harder. I’m so close.”

 

And Steve pushed him down onto the bed and laid across him, fucking into him like his life depended on it. The friction of the sheets against Bucky’s aching cock was all he needed, and it took one, two, three hard thrusts from Steve for Bucky to come all over the bed with a moan.

 

Steve kept going, chasing his own orgasm now, and Bucky just laid there, spent, shuddering with the strength of his own orgasm, yielding to Steve as his thrusts got increasingly erratic.

 

“Come on Steve, come for me; fill me up.”

 

And Steve groaned gruffly and went rigid, biting Bucky’s shoulder hard enough to hurt, coming with a shudder.

 

He relaxed for a few seconds on Bucky’s back, resting his whole weight on him, before gently slipping out and rolling over, pulling Bucky with him.

 

Bucky could feel Steve’s cum leaking out of him and moaned softly, before turning around and snuggling against Steve, pressing soft kisses to his neck.

 

They rested for a while, spent and content, until the reality of being covered in come, lube and sweat while wearing fishnet stockings hit Bucky hard, and he groaned loudly.

 

“I really don’t think I can walk, but I feel so gross.”

 

He felt Steve breath hitch under his cheek where it was resting on the other man’s chest, more than hearing any real words, so he lifted himself to look at him properly.

 

“You big great idiot. I’m great. I feel great, I’m so happy. I just need a shower, that’s all.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yeah. _Oh_.” Bucky levelled Steve with a stare.

 

“It’s just - I don’t want you to regret this, Buck. It means too much to me for… It just means too much. _You_ mean too much. You’re too important to me Bucky; always have been.”

 

Bucky smiled down at Steve, and bent to kiss him softly.

 

“There are many things in my life I regret, Steve. You won’t ever be one of them, no matter what happens from now on.”

 

Steve’s smile was blinding, and he raised himself up on his elbows to kiss Bucky harder.

 

“I love you so much, Bucky. I don’t know when I started loving you - maybe I always have. Just need you to know that I love you.”

 

Bucky felt himself smile back, eyes full of hope.

 

“I love you too.”

 

And it felt too small - too insignificant to express everything that Steve meant to him. Steve had saved him in more ways than a man should ever have to save another; had saved him from Azzano - from Hydra - just by being his big dumb righteous self, and then time and time again when he let Bucky have his space, hadn’t pushed him out of his comfort zone, had let him build a new life without interfering. Steve had helped spark a light in a world of darkness where Bucky had been stuck for a long, long time, so yeah, _I love you_ didn’t feel even close to enough, but Bucky knew that it was going to have to do for now.

 

 

Things were going great between Steve and Bucky. They spent a lot of time making up for the time lost, and neither had been this well-fucked or this well-loved in long time.

 

It happened one morning while they were cuddling in Bucky’s bed after a particularly soft round of love making.

 

“Buck. There something that I want to ask you. And I don’t want you to feel like you have to do it, or that I’m forcing you or anything; but my team… my friends. They’re important to me, and they’ve been pestering me lately about having someone special and not telling them, because I haven’t been around as much when I’m not on missions. I know Natasha is just a week tops from showing up at my place and moving in until she finds out who I’m dating.”

 

Bucky lifted himself from where he was lying cuddled against Steve, resting his chin on his hand. He didn’t say anything as he waited for Steve to go on, knowing that sometimes it was hard for him to express his feelings in words.

“I just… They’re the closest thing to family I’ve had since the Howlies, and it would really mean a lot to me if you’d meet them one day. I’m not asking for it to be today, or tomorrow. I guess I just want to know if you think you’ll ever want to.”

 

And Bucky felt his heart swell too large in his chest. Both because Steve had this weird but extraordinary group of people around him, loving him and having his back; and because he wanted Bucky to meet them, which meant he wasn’t ashamed of him or scared of how they would react.

 

“Of course. Of _course_ I want to meet them, Steve! I can’t tell you when I’m going to be ready for it, but I know I will be. I have to thank them for keeping your reckless ass alive all these years, after all.”

 

And as Steve called him a jerk and threw his head back in a laugh, Bucky knew they were going to be just fine. Finally.

 

 


End file.
